


In Sickness and in Health.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Comfort, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: It has been almost two months since Newt proposed to Tina. The pair have been busy with MACUSA work and he’s been trying to think of a way they can relax on a date. But, as well as this Newt has also been juggling work with caring for a newborn animal. He’s overworking himself and everyone keeps telling him to rest, but of course he won’t listen when it comes to it. So, one night after work Tina has to bite her tongue not to say ‘I told you so’ when she finds him asleep down in the case and feverish too.





	1. I Told You So.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dewsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/gifts).



> This was originally a chapter in another of my stories; my collection of Newt oneshots. But, I feel like it could be it’s own little ficlet so I’m reposting it as a separate work.
> 
> I have also made some tiny moderations to it! Enjoy the fluff :)

_This is for Dewsparkle! I hope you like it!_

 

-

 

**_Saturday evening._ **

 

Tina has spent a long day at work and she honestly just wants to get home and sit with her fiancé. Her younger sister is going out for dinner with Jacob so the apartment should be relatively quiet tonight. Queenie spends most of her time with her boyfriend now; especially since they renovated the flat above the bakery and now live there together most times. But, of course she is always welcome back in the old apartment too, and it’s the very same for Jacob.

 

The witch steps inside the front door and hangs up her coat. She sighs, shutting the door behind her. When Tina glances at the kitchen table that lacks all cutlery she frowns… _wasn’t_ _Newt_ _supposed_ _to_ _set_ _the_ _table_ _ready_ _for_ _when_ _she_ _got_ _home?_  Tina huffs slightly — he’s been so busy down in that case — when he hasn’t been working on assignments at MACUSA that is — that she swears he’s spent more time with those creatures and her own superiors at the job than he has with her. So naturally she heads off into the apartment to find the case first. Sure enough it’s sat beside their bed, and she climbs down ready to scold him. Only… Tina changes her mind when she reaches the bottom of the ladder, because Newt is fast asleep against his worktop. “Idiot,” she mutters softly, taking a few steps towards him.

 

The wizard is only wearing a shirt rather than a waistcoat over the top and when Tina gently shakes his shoulder she can feel an uneasy amount of warmth against her palm. “Newt? Wake up,” she whispers. “Newt?” Tina raises her voice a little more and this time he stirs.

 

“Newt?” Her tone is closer to a shout and the wizard jolts awake at this.

 

He lifts his head and hurriedly fumbles with some drawings that he’d been lying upon; one of them definitely looks like a sketch of Tina, so she has to hide a smile upon noticing this. “Huh?” Is all he says.

 

She raises her eyebrows at him, one hand upon her hip. “Newt… you were asleep.” Tina states all matter of factly.

 

“No… I wasn’t.” He argues, getting to his feet and swaying a little.

 

Deciding not to bother answering, Tina takes his arm and helps him to the ladder. “I can do it,” he murmurs, climbing up to the top again.

 

When she emerges from the case, Newt is snuggled up in their bed. “Are you kidding me?” The brunette mumbles, shutting the case behind her.

 

“I’ll make dinner in a minute, Tina.” He tells her with closed eyes.

 

“I’ll make it… okay? Speaking of, are _you_ okay?” Tina asks, chuckling softly when he gives her an accusing frown.

 

She leaves him be and exits the bedroom to prepare some soup. It’s mid-winter so they’re always needing a nice and warming meal. This witch isn’t the best cook — even when using magic — but thankfully soup is easy. Tina carries in the two bowls and isn’t surprised to see his eyes closed once again. She sets each bowl down on the nightstands and then reaches forwards to feel his forehead.

 

“Why are you touching my head?” Newt mumbles, making her jump in fright.

 

Tina huffs loudly. “Don’t do that!” She grumbles, withdrawing her hand away.

 

He sits up. “Don’t to what?” Newt utters quite innocently. “Ask questions?”

 

Ignoring him, Tina sits beside him and starts to eat. “You sure you’re okay?” She asks after a few minutes of quiet. “You’re still real flushed y’know.”

 

Newt shrugs. “I’m fine,” he replies.

 

The pair finish their dinners and he offers to clear up. Tina manages to convince him to do it tomorrow and get ready for bed instead, and to some small miracle he actually listens. After he checks on the baby Graphorn one more time they’re finally tucked up under the duvet and ready to go to sleep… with Tina hoping that he really _is_ telling her the truth that he is indeed alright.

 

-

 

In the early morning hours Tina wakes up to find that Newt is shaking beside her. At first she wonders if he’s had a nightmare and he’s tremaking from fear, but then she realises that he’s actually shivering by her side instead. “Newt… are you awake?” She whispers, switching on the bedside lamp.

 

“I… I… am… am now.” He grumbles, teeth clicking together with almost every word.

 

She reaches across, putting the back of her palm towards his forehead. Tina gasps. “Newt, you’re not fine you... liar!” Tina exclaims, and he looks admittedly a little shocked towards her words.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’ll give you _‘oh!’_ ” The witch scoffs, hopping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom cabinet.

 

Unfortunately there’s no ready brewed PepperUp, but there are some no-maj painkillers left over from one of Jacob’s hangovers — Tina always warns him to never try and outdrink Queenie, but somehow he never learns his lesson. She grabs the bottle and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Upon her return Newt is snuggled into the covers and she rolls her eyes. After setting down the items she receives her wand and uses magic to remove the duvet from the bed. Her fiancé yelps and then glares at her.

 

“Do not give me that look, Scamander.” She warns.

 

He pouts sadly and she chooses to further ignore him. “Take those, and I’ll start brewing some PepperUp. Do you have the ingredients in the case?” Tina asks.

 

“Well, yes… but it’s three in the morning.” He replies, avoiding her eye as he takes two painkillers.

 

Tina shakes her head slightly. “And?”

 

“And… you need to sleep.”

 

“So did you and look where your great listening skills got you!” Tina argues, and Newt looks quickly sheepish.

 

A silence looms over them for a few minutes until he lies back down on the pillow and tries to curl up. “Newt… okay, but promise me I can make it tomorrow morning?” Tina asks, starting to feel bad for him now. Afterall he was only trying to help his creatures as well as the staff at MACUSA.

 

Newt nods. She charms the duvet back onto the bed and lets him have just a little to himself. They lie down beside one another and Tina holds his hand. He’s already fast asleep and it isn’t long before she falls back into dream world too.

 

-

 

The next morning Tina wakes up around eight and heads down into the case, starting to search for the ingredients to help Newt. She finds the first few things within fifteen minutes thanks to his helpful labelling system, even if it is a little higgledy-piggledy at the best of times. But, unfortunately there’s a distinct lack of Bicorn horn. Just as she’s about to search further, there’s the sound of somebody unlatching the case from above.

 

“Newton Scamander that better not be you or so help me —“

 

“Woah, it’s me!” Jacob says in a hushed voice.

 

Tina stops. “Oh, come on in.”

 

The man steps down the ladder and of course he trips halfway down. He lands on the floor not quite so gracefully and wanders over to see what she’s doing. “What’s goin’ on? Queenie is in the kitchen preparing tea for Newt.”

 

“What time is it?” She asks, stirring the potion.

 

“Half past eight… we were comin’ over to make pancakes, remember?” Jacob says, watching as she works.

 

Tina sighs. “Sorry,” she mumbles. “I’ve been so caught up with things that I forgot.”

 

The man smiles. “No problem! What’s up with Newt anyway? I’m gonna bake him a cake.” Jacob decides out loud and Tina laughs a little.

 

“He’s overworked himself and he is now paying the price.” She mutters.

 

“Oh… can I still bake him a cake or is he in your bad books?”

 

She smirks slightly. “Yes, you can still bake him a cake.”

 

“Awesome!” He exclaims.

 

A few minutes later there’s quite a loud crash that is followed by a rather loud and squeaky “NEWT!” Both Tina and Jacob turn to see him on the floor, and then look up to see Queenie on her way down too; but in a much more safe (and graceful) manner.

 

The girl dressed in a shade of dusty pink has her arms folded across her chest as she stands above him. He’s now wearing his usual attire — shirt and bow tie, trousers and some mismatched socks — so he must have gotten ready for the morning whilst Tina was down here. _Sneaky._ “Hi, Teenie!” Queenie smiles towards her sister and then looks back down at Newt. “I told you to go back to bed!” She scolds.

 

He looks up at her and then over to Tina. “Help,” he whispers.

 

“Newt… I can hear you.” Queenie states.

 

Getting to his feet, the wizard walks over to Tina. “What’re you doing?” She asks, stopping him from reaching up to a cupboard by taking his wrist gently in her hand.

 

“Feeding my creatures.”

 

“Wrong answer. You’re resting.” Tina corrects him.

 

“But —“

 

“Nope! Queenie is going to feed them.” She stops him, and the blonde’s face lights up with delight. Tina leads Newt back upstairs — much to his dismay aNd guides him to the bed to sit him down. He looks rather disappointed as he rests his head against the pillow and then suddenly he gasps. “Oh no!” Newt exclaims to nobody in particular.

 

The brunette nearby looks rather confused, and then her frown turns into a look of complete worry as she watches him tear up. “Newt? What is it?” Tina asks, sitting beside him and taking his hand into her own.

 

“I… I was meant to do something today! _We_ were meant to do something today.” He rests his head in his hands. Tina is still confused as she tries to console him by rubbing his back. “We had a date planned!” Newt exclaims sadly.

 

“We did?” She frowns.

 

“A surprise date.” He sniffs sadly, hiding underneath the duvet.

 

Tina smiles. “We can have a surprise date _next_ week… I’ll just pretend you didn’t tell me.” She offers.

 

Newt peeps out. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Okay,” he murmurs. Newt sits up and rubs his eyes. “I’d better check on the Graphorns.”

 

Tina shakes her head. “No you had better not! Oh, where’s your Bicorn horn?” She asks, suddenly remembering.

 

He lies down and pulls the duvet back over him again. “It’s all gone... I had to make Pepperup for the Bowtruckles.” Newt replies sleepily.

 

“Queenie!” She calls, and the blonde returns from inside the case. “I need a favour… a big favour.” Tina says, raising her voice over Newt’s coughing.

 

Her sister puts both hands against her own hips. “What is it?” She frowns.

 

“You know how you love me?” Tina begins. Queenie nods at her to go on. “And… you know how you love Newt?”

 

“In a totally platonic way, yes of course.” Her sister replies.

 

“Well, I need you to go to MACUSA and convince Abernathy to open the medical cupboard so you can get some Bicorn horn.”

 

Queenie huffs.

 

“You know he’s in charge of most stuff on Sundays! Like, the poor guy has no life and takes pride in his Sunday jobs.” Tina adds.

 

“Say I’m the best sister in the world.” The younger Goldstein smirks.

 

Rolling her eyes, Tina repeats those exact words.

 

“Like y’ mean it, Teenie!”

 

“You are the best sister in the world!” Tina repeats with more enthusiasm, a fake grin plastered across her face.

 

Thankfully this is enough for Queenie and she disapparates out of the bedroom. Newt sits up, looking confused. “She… she doesn’t have to do that for me,” he states firmly, starting to shiver again.

 

“Yes she does.” Tina gently pushes him back down onto the pillow and removes the duvet.

 

Pickett peeks out of his shirt pocket, and climbs onto Tina’s arm. “I’ve gained tree status for the day have I?” She asks the creature.

 

Newt tries to gasp but ends up coughing. “I can see why,” Tina jokes, and the Bowtruckle nods.

 

He hugs the pillow and starts ranting about something but it’s too muffled to hear. Tina puts Pickett safely into her sweater pocket and then taps her fiancé on the shoulder. Jacob had left the case a while ago — after Tina had made Newt go too — to get some baking ingredients, and the sound of the front door signals that he’s back. There’s a few crashing sounds in the kitchen after that, and the witch has to ignore them to try and focus on Newt instead.

 

Tina gets a cold cloth for his forehead and then she ends up playing with his hair until he falls asleep again, and then it’s been almost an hour after Queenie left to go and retrieve the needed ingredient. Just as Tina starting tiptoeing out of the room to go and check on Jacob, Queenie appears in the kitchen too — Tina knows this because she can hear her exclamations about how amazing the cake looks and smells.

 

Tina enters the kitchen and almost screams at the mess. “Jacob Kowalski! This better get cleaned up,” she exclaims, making him jump in fright.

 

Her sister turns to her, and hands over a small paper bag. “You’re welcome.” She says, turning back and withdrawing her wand to begin tidying with magic.

 

“How was it?” Tina asks, trying to study her facial expressions.

 

“I don’t wanna talk. I wanna eat cake.” Queenie pouts.

 

“Newt has to have the cake!” Jacob intervenes, and his girlfriend scoffs.

 

“I’m not gonna eat all of it!” She pushes him lightly.

 

Her sister leaves the pair to bicker and goes down into the case to begin the potion brewing. She’s down there for an hour and a half and then it’s almost done, so Tina pours it into a goblet and leaves it to cool for a while. She decides to go and check on Newt whilst she waits. When Tina returns, she finds him drinking tea and eating cake. Jacob and Queenie can still be heard talking in the kitchen nearby. “How’s it goin’ there?” Tina asks.

 

“Well, I can’t taste this cake and I’m sad about it… but, I’m pretending to so that I can ensure Jacob is pleased.” He replies honestly.

 

Tina chuckles. “You’re a good friend.” She says, sitting beside him and feeling his rosy cheek with her hand. Newt frowns at her. “A good friend in need of some care,” his fiancé adds.

 

He rests his head upon her shoulder, clearly admitting defeat. “Thank you,” Newt mumbles. “Tell Jacob and Queenie thank you too.” He continues.

 

“Of course,” Tina smiles, pressing a little kiss to his cheek.

 

Newt puts his plate and mug onto the night stand and lies down in Tina’s arms. Pickett resides up on her shoulder for a while, feeling happy for his tree. After a while the wizard is so content that he falls asleep again. She reads a book after he’s been asleep for a while, not minding his snoring although Pickett is complaining quite a bit. They stay like that for the rest of the afternoon. And, even though they didn’t get to go on their surprise date… Tina is still happy.

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Also slightly modified from the first time it was posted.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s early Wednesday morning, and everybody is asleep… everybody but Newt. He’s sat at the kitchen table in the Goldstein’s apartament, one arm clutching a hot water bottle and the other is leant upon the table as he sketches his fiancé. It’s the same drawing he’d fallen asleep whilst working on when Tina had found him in the case in Sunday night; it was going to be a little part of the surprise date. But, for obvious reasons the date never happened and now he can’t sleep so he’s up at two in the morning, continuing the piece of artwork. Newt didn’t want to disturb Tina and that is why he’s residing in the kitchen.

 

“Newt? That you?” Queenie’s voice interrupts his temporary solitude. She enters the room, peering cautiously around the corner. “What you doin’?” The witch questions, walking in and taking a seat opposite him.

 

“Drawing.” He answers, looking down at his paper. “What are you doing?” Newt asks, beginning to cough.

 

“Checkin’ on you.” Queenie smiles. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

“Why aren’t _you_ sleeping?” The wizard grumbles, putting down his pencil. The blonde looks a little shocked. “Sorry… I… I didn’t mean that.” Newt stammers, feeling guilty at once.

 

“I got the day off! I’m helpin’ Jacob at the bakery today. I can lie in!” She explains, back to her cheery self once again. “So, I’m gonna make you some cocoa.”

 

Queenie gets to work with boiling the kettle, leaving Newt to wait. He sighs heavily… the Pepperup potion didn’t do much expect alleviate his headache and help him sleep a little better whilst bringing down the fever. Since he’s drunk the potion though Queenie has been making sure to bring him tea with honey in it; which at least has somewhat done his throat some good. Newt wishes the potion had eliminated everything because he feels extremely silly to have to stay home whilst Tina goes to MACUSA all by herself each and every morning.

 

She then hands him the mug of hot cocoa, and removes his hot water bottle. “You should go back to bed, honey. You look tired,” Queenie says kindly.

 

Newt shrugs. “I don’t want to wake Tina.” He mumbles, his cough interrupting each word.

 

“Tina doesn’t care,” another voice enters the room, and he looks up to see her standing in the doorway. She walks up to him, and takes his hand. “Thank you, Queenie.”

 

The blonde giggles, watching her sister lead Newt out of the room. Tina leads him back to bed, and puts his mug of cocoa on the nightstand. “Go to sleep,” she whispers, kissing him on the cheek. He mumbles something incoherently back to her, as she runs her fingers gently through his hair. Newt falls asleep against her loving touch, and Tina ensures that she doesn’t go back to sleep until she knows that he’s comfortable.

 

-

 

Newt isn’t sure how, but he wakes up at seven in the morning. He wants to cuddle up to Tina and go back to sleep… but, he remembers Queenie telling him that she’s going to sleep in and of course his next thought is about who is going to feed the creatures. So, he gets up and decides to try to eat something before feeding them. Maybe she will wake up and then he’ll save himself from getting told off again. But, a whole hour passes and he’s had two slices of toast — that’s more than enough right now. He even got showered and dressed, but he really can’t wait for her to get up any longer. Newt heads down into the case, carrying it into the kitchen first. But moments after he begins sorting out the food for each creature he hears somebody opening the case above him. “Newt Scamander!” Queenie calls, causing him to jump in fright.

 

She appears before him, having somehow gracefully descended from the ladder. “What are you doing down here?!” Her arms fold across her chest.

 

He starts to stammer through an answer but becomes unable to talk due to another set of coughs. Queenie resorts to reading his mind instead. “Oh, Newt. I was telling a little white lie so you wouldn’t worry about me missin’ out on sleep. Course I’d wake up and feed the creatures!” She sighs softly.

 

“You… you lied?” His brow furrows.

 

“Well, yeah. In a nice way! Now off you go.” Her voice turns serious and Newt is slightly intimidated all of a sudden.

 

For the sake of his dizziness he actually listens, climbing up the ladder to find Tina is awake but still in bed; Queenie must have moved the case back to the bedroom again. “What are you doing here?” He asks, climbing into the bed and lies down. “You’re supposed to be at work, Tina.” Newt yawns.

 

“Well… I spoke to Graves and he gave me the day off. We aren’t doing any assignments, so he said it’s okay.” She smiles fondly down at him, interlinking their fingers together.

 

He starts to smile, noticing her engagement ring as it catches the light from the sun outside. “Are you sure MACUSA will cope without _both_ Goldstein sisters?” Newt asks sleepily, absentmindedly twirling her ring between his finger and thumb.

 

“Well, I dunno. I was thinkin’ because you’ve been so down about missing our date that we can spend all day together relaxing. And, I will feed the creatures whilst Queenie is out.”

 

Newt closes his eyes. “I love you,” he murmurs softly.

 

-

 

The wizard doesn’t wake up until just before lunch, and when his eyes open Tina is no longer beside him. Unsure of where she may be, it is soon made quite clear when he hears a crash in the kitchen followed by a rather agitated yell of “oh god damn mercy fuckin’ Lewis!” And finally completed with a large sigh.

 

Newt jumps out of bed, rushing to make sure that she’s okay. When he gets into the kitchen she’s repairing a china bowl. “Newt? Did I wake you up?” Tina asks.

 

“What on Earth are you doing?” He asks, stretching out his arms with a yawn.

 

“Trying to make soup... but, I kinda burned myself and dropped a bowl.” She mumbles, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

 

The wizard smirks, withdrawing his wand from his pocket. With one wave he bandages her hand. Tina smiles, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Thought I was meant to be carin’ for you?” She says, eyebrows raised.

 

Newt holds her hand, admiring the ring once again. “I think as someone who is going to be married to you… I’m also very much allowed to reciprocate that care.” He says quietly, looking at the ring before looking up and meeting her gaze.

 

Her smile gets wider, and she squeezes his hand. “In sickness and in health, huh?” Tina jokes, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose.

 

“We need to go get food. I give up with this… I’ll just walk to the bakery?” She asks, charming her failed saucepan of soup to disappear.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Newt says.

 

She frowns at him. “You sure?” Tina questions, feeling his forehead.

 

He feels warm, but no longer as feverish as before. Newt nods, already going over to put on his grey coat. Tina wraps his scarf around his neck, and they link hands before stepping out of the door. They walk through Central Park together, their boots crunching each fiery leaf. “Did I tell you that Queenie is already trying to colour scheme our wedding?” She laughs, resting her head against his arm as they walk.

 

Newt chuckles. “As long as it isn’t pink,” he jokes.

 

“I’m pretty sure she’s already bought Jacob a pink bow tie,” Tina replies.

 

They continue walking through the park side by side, conversing about what to get to eat and casually mentioning various wedding ideas that Queenie has been discussing with her sister a few times. “I think we should get Pickett a suit,” Newt begins, and his fiancé bursts into laughter.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tina asks, as the pair exit the park. They continue along the sidewalk and reach the bakery.

 

“Completely alright, love.” Newt replies, swinging their arms back and forth. “Queenie could sew him a suit...” he trails off, breaking apart their hands for a moment. Tina walks ahead, hearing him sneeze behind her.

 

”Bless you, and yes she could if you genuinely aren’t delirious.” She laughs, turning around and walking backwards against the array of colourful leaves that scatter across the path.

 

Newt raises his eyebrows, catching up with her and folding his arms. “I’m not delirious.” He huffs loudly, causing Pickett to peep out and wonder what on Earth he could be fussing about now. “You want a suit, don’t you, Pick?” The wizard looks down at the creature, who simply hides once again. Tina smirks at him, giggling as he frowns back then she breaks into a run for the last part of the way.

 

The little bell jingles as they enter, and of course it’s crowded due to it being lunchtime. Tina goes around the counter, taking Newt with her. One of the assistants is on the till which means that Jacob and Queenie must be baking out back. Queenie is busy mixing a bright pink mixture in a bowl when they spot her. “Teenie, why muse you bring your fiancé to my kitchen?” She asks, looking serious.

 

“ _Our_ kitchen,” Jacob calls from over by the oven.

 

“Sorry, honey!” Queenie sing-songs, blowing him a kiss which just makes the man blush and turn away.

 

Tina shakes her head at the lovestricken couple. “I failed at cooking lunch.” The brunette pouts, earning a laugh from her younger sibling.

 

“I’ll come and help you… but your fiancé better not make my customers sick, so take him home please!” She states with mild sternness, putting down the mixing bowl.

 

Newt frowns. “I’m not _that_ unwell!” He argues, then sneezes again and almost falls over.

 

Both Tina and Queenie roll their eyes. “I’ll see ya back home!” The elder Goldstein says, walking over to Newt and disapparating the both of them.

 

They land in the kitchen, and she goes over to hang up her coat. “Hey!” Newt whines, but she simply ignores him and walks back over to remove his coat too.

 

“Dork,” Tina smirks.

 

Queenie arrives a few minutes later and starts making a new batch of soup. She brings some fresh bread with her too, and the sisters get to work with sorting out lunch. Meanwhile the wizard is left awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. “Sit down,” Tina instructs, so he does as he’s told. After she finishes the soup Queenie has to hurry back to the bakery to finish her pink cake. Both Tina and Newt thank her for the help, and eat up. He retires onto the couch afterwards, using the excuse that he’s too full up. Knowing he’s lying but letting him contine, the witch heads to his case to give the creatures their own lunch. She isn’t one bit surprised when she returns and he is snoring with a book over his face. She laughs softly, removing the book and gently covering him with a blanket.

 

Tina starts to tidy the kitchen whilst he sleeps, then begins with the laundry. She finishes almost all of the chores when she hears Newt coughing from the other room. She crouches down beside him, and he groans. “I had… I had a nightmare,” he clears his throat.

 

“It was just a dream.” Her voice is soft, as she uses her thumb to a single tear from underneath his eye.

 

Newt nods, and shakily gets to his feet. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face and then remembers his finished drawing of Tina that’s hidden in his drawer. He removes it, smiling down at the sketch; it’s of her holding the occamies, a shy smile on her face just like the same week they’d first met when she was helping to return them back to their home again. He sighs contentedly. He really does love her a lot.

 

He walks into the living room and she’s sat on the couch. Newt hides the sketch behind him. “Our date that I planned was going to be at that nice restaurant, um, I  made a reservation and we were going to come back here and I planned to kiss you and then we were going to have breakfast in bed… no, that was obviously in the morning. Um, I’m sorry about our date and… I drew you this.” He holds out the drawing, practically having lost his voice with no more room to ramble.

 

Tina smiles up at him, the smile reaching her eyes. She takes the sketch and looks it over, tears of happiness starting to well up. “Don’t worry about the date.” The witch says, getting to her feet. She envelopes him into a hug. “Thank you… I love you, okay?” Tina tells him, and he hugs her back.

 

“You’re welcome,” Newt whispers. “I love you too. I would definitely kiss you… but, probably best not to.”

 

She giggles. “More motivation for you to get better.” Tina says, pressing a kiss to her two fingers and then tapping him on the forehead.

 

“Definitely.” Newt agrees with the small amount of voice that he has left.


End file.
